WQTZ
WQTZ is a CW affiliate that serves the Hagerstown, MD market. The station broadcasts on Channel 29 and is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation as part of a duopoly with Fox affiliate WJEJ (channel 2). News/Station Presentation Station Slogans *Hagerstown's Greatest Movie Station (1983-1988) *On Your Side with News and Entertainment (1988-1997) * You're Watching UPN 29. The New United Paramount Network (1995-March 1998; localized version of UPN ad campaign; this was the first and last slogan before switching to Independent in March 1998) *Where We Watch the Best (1997-2005) * You're Watching UPN 29. (1998-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * This is UPN 29. (1999-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * You're Watching U! P! N! UPN 29. (2000-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 29, Extreme Television. (2001-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 29, Turn it Up. (2002-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * Get It on UPN 29 (2002-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 29, Fun Entertainment. (2003-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 29, It's Time for U (2004-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * UPN 29, U are what U Watch (2005-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *It's All Good (2005-present; general slogan) *Your Primetime News Leader (2008-present; news slogan) * Hagerstown's CW, TV Now (2015-present; localized version of The CW ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff (Year joined in Parenthesis) Linda Linchfield - News Director *Terry Newcomb - anchor; weeknights at 10 (1993) *Amanda Hanson - anchor; weeknights at 10 (2002) *Michael Cooper - anchor; weekend evenings (1995) Hagerstown's CW Weather Lab Meteorologists *Rick Stein - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 (1994) *Jake Worcester - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2003) Sportsdesk Team *Bruce Winston - sports director; weeknights at 10 (2000) *Gerald Saunders - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2004) Current On-Air Reporters *Brenda Workman - general assignment reporter (2001) *Carolyn Bates - general assignment reporter (1999) *Melissa Tucker - general assignment reporter (2006) *Tyler Fraizer - general assignment reporter (1998) *Ashley Watson - general assignment reporter (2007) *Danielle Brinson - general assignment reporter (2003) *Alan Wicks - general assignment reporter (2006) Ownership History *1983-1990: Jabar Communications *1990-2001: Sinclair Broadcast Group *2001-2003: Quorum Broadcasting *2003-2014: Raycom Media *2015: NO SIR GIFTS VENUES *2016-2017: BeloOne *2017-present: Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation History WQTZ first began in 1983 as an Independent station and was Hagerstown's second independent station running movies, cartoons, sitcoms, and religious programming. In 1993, the station began airing programming from the Prime Time Entertainment Network. In 1995, the station signed an agreement to become a UPN affiliate and became the station's affiliate for the network. In March 1998, UPN and Sinclair Broadcast Group (WQTZ's former owner) got involved in a dispute which led WQTZ to join Independent once again for 5 months. In September 1998, the station brought UPN back as the station's affiliate. On January 22, 2006, Time Warner and CBS (UPN's owner at that time) announced that UPN and The WB would merge into The CW. One month later, on February 22, 2006, Fox announced MyNetworkTV for stations left out of The CW announcement. In September 2006, WQTZ station management signed an affiliation agreement with MyNetworkTV instead of The CW and led WQTZ had the network's new affiliate until 2014 when WQTZ switched to The CW as part of the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. It was sold to BeloOne on December 27, 2015. In 2017, BeloOne sold the station to current owner Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. Logos WQTZ 1983.png|WQTZ logo from 1983-1989 WQTZ 1989.png|WQTZ logo from 1989-1995 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *29 Eyewitness News (1983-1987) *Master 29's Master News (1987-1995) *UPN 29 Master News (1995-March 1998, September 1998-2001) *29 News (March-September 1998) *UPN 29 News (2001-2004) *UPN 29 NewsSpot (2004-2006) *My 29 Hagerstown NewsSpot (2006-2010) *My 29 Hagerstwon News (2010-2014) *Hagerstown's CW News (2015-present) Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 29 Category:Hagerstown, MD Category:Maryland Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Former PTEN affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Former Independent stations